Many methods are known for displaying images by casting illumination on a surface. For example, slide projectors for displaying presentations are well known. In the field of holography, images are projected that appear to exist independent of physical surfaces. However, there is not presently available a technique wherein an image is produced that appears to a viewer to be present on an opposite side of a structure from the viewer, for example, an image that appears to be on the opposite side of a wall having windows therein.
There is a need for systems and methods that can simulate the presence of an image that appears to be on an opposite side of a structure from a viewer thereof.